The past is never far behind you
by CMCrazies
Summary: What happens when the past comes back to haunt both JJ and Will. Includes the team. R&R please
1. Intro

**Okay, where at that time again when I write a new story, so as you know, I try all different ideas, so please be honest and let me know what you think. So hope you like it, and enjoy.**

**The past is never far behind you.**

**Intro**

_12 Years Ago._

Rolling over in bed, JJ slowly opened her eyes, feeling a shooting pain in her head, letting out a moan, she fully opened her eyes.

"How does it feel to be twenty one?"

"Like hell."

Will let out a little laugh, leaning over pressing his lips on JJ's "Well, I'm glad you had a good night"

Sitting up JJ let out a smile "I did, thank you for everything."

"Well, I had to do something since you head off to Quantico next week"

JJ sighed letting out a breath. "Yeah. It's gonna be hard."

"We will get through it."

JJ ran her hands through her hair, letting out a breath. "You keep saying that. And honestly.."

"Jay…"

"Don't I know we've together forever but, I thin, we need to give this a break."

"Please don't" Will said sitting forward.

"You know I'm right."

"I don't wanna lose you not after everything you've helped me through "

"Your not losing me." JJ paused "We will still be friends just not dating.

"I guess all we can do is try."

/

_12 years later_

Walking into the bedroom, JJ couldn't help but let out a smile, she sat down on the edge of the bed, glad Will's shirt covered the top bit of her, placing one of the cups down, JJ shook Will watching as he woke up.

"Hey"

"Morning." JJ smiled handing him the cup.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Will placed the cup back down, feeling JJ sit on his waist.

"Your getting heavy" Will

Slapping his leg JJ looked at him. "Am not."

Laughing, Will moved her hair out of her face. "So how long is this vacation?"

"Two weeks, I promised my mom I'd show my face more than once."

"Well, since you've already been here two day's I guess I get to see you for what?" he paused "Twelve more days?"

"If your referring to having sex with me for the next twelve days you have another thing coming"

Will laughed, smiling widely at her, watching as he looked down at his chest, letting out a breath, he watched as she traced her fingers along the scares on his chest.

"JJ.."

"Sorry, I just…"

"Can't get used to it?"

"Can you feel them?." she said slowly looking up at him.

"Not really."

Licking her lips, JJ leaned forward kissing Will softly on the lips. As the kiss deepened JJ felt his hand wrap around her neck, interrupting there moment, JJ glanced over at her phone buzzing on the bedside table. Climbing off Will, she sat on the end of the bed.

"Agent Jareau."

Five minutes later, JJ ended the call letting out a breath. "So much for a vacation."

"You gotta go back to DC?" Will said sitting forward.

"Worse, there all coming here on a case, local murders."

Will nodded. "Well I guess I will see you later?"

Nodding, JJ kissed Will once again, before finding her clothes and making her way to the station to meet to the team.

/

Walking into the station JJ saw the team all gathered round. Walking over she saw them talking to the sheriff and her mother.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, sweetie you're here. And why are you still in yesterday's clothes?"

JJ stopped for a moment, seeing the looks from Emily and Morgan. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Well, me and your Uncle Bobby here were out for lunch so, I was just saying my goodbyes before leaving."

"Okay, well I will see you later." JJ smiled.

Watching as her mother was about to leave. "Say how to Will for me when you next see him."

JJ closed her eyes letting out a breath, seeing the sheriff raise his brow.

"What?"

"Nothing"

JJ ignored the comment "So what's the case?"

Everyone headed into the conference room, where the board was set up.

"Over the last few months, in each town bodies of men in there early thirties having been popping up."

"How were they killed?"

"They were all kidnapped, tortured and eventually stabbed to death"

JJ looked at the sheriff she looked at the pictures on the board. "Is this who I think it is?"

"Yeah. He's back."

"Who is?" Reid asked.

"Local's call him The Darkness killer."

"Why?" Rossi stated.

Looking round at all the team, the sheriff could see how on edge JJ was.

"A few years back. A bunch of college students were out a party, all young brown haired tall boys. All were kidnapped and tortured. "

"Did anyone survive?"

"One."

Looking up, JJ watched as Will walked into the room. "That would be me." he paused. "Will Lamontagne junior"

/

**So that was the intro what do you think? Any good , please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So with work, I don't have time to update through the week. So bare with me guys, updating when I can. **

**Chapter 1.**

As everyone took a seat, JJ took a deep breath, setting her eyes on Will, as everyone else did.

"When I was nineteen me and a few guys from college were at one of the parties." he paused, locking his hands together. "I don't remember much than, been in and out of consciousness. I remember Dylan screaming out as he died. And the rest.."

"Will." The sheriff stopped him.

"Did anything happen at the party?" Morgan asked.

"Urm.." Will said running his hands through his hair. "A couple of us had girlfriends but that party they never went too."

"Why not?" Rossi said looking round, noticing how JJ couldn't help but look right at Will.

"We had a fight, So the other girls decided to stay with her."

"What was the fight about?" Hotch.

"I don't remember" Will gulped down a breath.

The Sheriff looked between JJ and Will seeing the same look in her eye.

"Will why don't you go get some fresh air."

Will nodded, looking at JJ before leaving the room and heading outside to get some fresh air. Sighing JJ watched as he left seeing everyone slightly confused.

"You wanna tell me, Will never stated in his interview, he had an argument that night?"

"It wasn't important." JJ said in an almost whisper.

"Not important Jennifer!"

"IT WASN'T!"

"What did you fight about?" the sheriff said standing in front of her.

"I don't remember." JJ stated.

"Your telling me, the night your boyfriend almost died, you don't remember what you fought about?"

"Yeah." JJ said looking at him.

Pushing her chair back, she walked out the room, knowing everyone would have questions for her. But at that moment, she wasn't in the mood to hear or answer them. Heading outside, she saw Will sat on the steps, sitting down next to him, she nudge his shoulder.

"Don't worry, that secret is still safe." JJ said.

Will sighed, looking round at her. "You mean our secret."

"It's none of there business."

Will traced his hand over JJ's squeezing it a little. "It's gotta come out sooner or later."

/

"You wanna tell us what we need to know?" Hotch spoke.

"Jen and Will, dated from the age of fourteen till she moved to start her FBI training."

"So JJ, is the girl he was dating?" Emily.

"Yeah, and I know from neither of them mentioning it before whatever they fought about was something they don't want me or her mother to know."

Looking up, they all saw JJ and Will walk back into the room. Sitting down JJ looked round at Will taking a deep breath.

"We didn't tell anyone about the fight, because it didn't matter."

"What was the fight about?" Emily asked.

Sighing, JJ looked at Emily. "I thought I was pregnant, but then the day after Will and the guys were kidnapped, I found out I wasn't."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bobby asked.

"Cause, it didn't matter, we forgot about it." Will cut in.

"Did you ever have an idea on who the Unsub might be?" Hotch spoke.

"No, we could never place anyone on the scene, no finger prints or DNA."

"And I never saw the guys face, he always ware a mask." Will.

"So what if we go from the very beginning, start with the case files and evidence and work our way to the new victims?" JJ.

"Lets get to work."

/

Later that evening, Sandy watched her daughter from the hallway, as she sat on the window ledge in her old bedroom.

"Something must really be wrong if your sitting up there." Sandy spoke, heading into the room.

JJ turned her head, letting out a breath, giving her mother a soft smile. She saw two cups in her hand.

"Thanks."

"You okay?"

Letting out a little laugh, JJ shook her head. "Why when you think you've gotten past something does it all have to come back and be a million times worse?"

"Because that's life."

Sighing JJ closed her eyes, before sipping on her tea. "I'm sorry I never told you."

"Its okay, you had a lot going on. And besides if you were pregnant, I know I would have been the first person you would of talked too."

JJ smiled knowing her mother was right.

"So can, I ask what's going on between you and Will?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Jennifer." Sandy.

"Don't Jennifer me." JJ paused. "We just hook up, whenever were in town."

"So your not still in love with him?"

"I said we hook up, not that I may or may not still have feelings"

"Jen, I know you, and I know you and Will. You both still care so why not just give It a go?"

"Cause, I'm scared we wont be like we used to be."

"Because of how independent you both are?"

"Yeah.. And right now I don't wanna bring up been in a relationship.

"Then just show him you'll be there like you always are."

"I just wanna get this guy."

/

Heading into the station JJ bumped into Will. "Hey." Will smiled.

"Hey."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Will.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I just.. All of this.. I know its gonna bring back some unspoken words and feelings for us both and I just."

"Will. You know, If you wanna talk, or anything, I'm here. And always will be."

"That's just what I wanted to here." Will.

"Well, how about we go to the docks later? After we try and hopefully find some leads."

"You got yourself a deal."

Heading into the room, the team including Will went over everything they had on the cases, trying to find anything that could link the new victims to the old ones, hoping they could find something, and find whoever was doing this.

/

**So what did you think? Good chapter? REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_Opening his eyes, Will saw the dark room, adjusting to the light he heard the moans coming from beside him turning his head, Will saw his best friends all tied up and bound. Seeing them all blind folded. Looking round he saw a man wearing a black mask. Trying to speak he realized his mouth was covered with something. _

"_Finally your awake."_

_Lifting his head, Will looked right at the guy. "The games can begin."_

Sitting up in bed, Will breathed heavily, feeling the sweat run down his body, looking over at his clock he read the time, laying back down he ran his hand through his hair, his breathing slowing down, back to normal. Walking into the bathroom, Will turned on the shower, climbing in he felt the water relax his tensed body. Trying to get all the images out of his head was proving hard. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, hoping it will all be over and soon.

Walking into the police station with Emily and Reid, JJ saw Will sat at one of the desk staring into space. "Hey, I'll be right back." heading over, JJ tapped Will's shoulder watching as he jumped.

"Wow, sorry."

Will turned seeing JJ. "No it's okay, sorry." he paused "I'm just a little on edge."

"I can see that." she raised her brow.

"JJ, I'm fine."

"Okay. Then lets get to work."

Sitting down, JJ couldn't help but worry about Will, she knew something wasn't right but knew she needed to give him space until he came to her.

"So what do we know?"

"Well from what I know, the new victims have nothing in common with the old victims." Emily spoke.

"So nothing at all?" JJ asked.

"Not that Garcia can find."

"Do we know what kind of parties they went too or what kind of people they hung out with?" Will finally spoke.

"No why?"

"Just. When we were in college, depending on how well you knew everyone, you'd get into all the top parties get accepted into certain places all like that."

"Right, like all them events and secret meetings? " JJ cut In.

"Exactly."

"Have, Garcia, run a check on old students and new students who are part of the same inner circle see if it comes up with anything" JJ

"Hey I'm gonna get out of here" Will said standing up.

"You sure?" JJ looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah." he paused. "Just call me when you have something."

Watching as he left JJ, felt a knot in her stomach, knowing something was defiantly wrong.

Walking into his apartment, Will sat in the living room, staring at the beer bottle, taking a large sip he laid back closing his eyes, the memories all coming back to him.

/

_Letting out a scream Will took a deep breath, feeling the knife go through him over and over. Breathing heavily. He bit down onto his lip. Trying not to show the pain In he was in. "Wh..y why you doing this?"_

_He laughed pulling the knife out of his stomach. "You'll see."_

_Walking over to Dylan he dug the knife into his chest turning the knife watching as his died. Smiling widely, he left the room, waiting patiently. After he had left, Will cried out in pain, his friends were dead, and he was the only one left. _

_He didn't know how long he had been laid there but all he knew was, he may not make it out of this place alive, hearing the door creak open, Will tried to lift his head, but didn't have to energy. Feeling the man Will on his hair, Will let out a little groan. _

"_I'm not done with you yet."_

_Feeling the knife go across his chest, Will screamed in pain once again. Feeling the blood poor down his chest, he felt his body getting cold, and the darkness getting closer._

/

As everyone headed to the hotel, JJ sat in her room, processing everything that had happened, picking up her phone, she called Will waiting for him to answer, after calling several times. She grabbed her keys. Using her spare key to his apartment, JJ opened the door seeing all the lights off. Turning on the light in the living she saw a beer bottle on the table. Making her way upstairs, she heard a noise from the bathroom. Opening the door, she saw Will sat on the floor in the shower, water soaking him. Climbing in JJ turned off the shower sliding down to the floor.

"Will."

"Why didn't he kill me." he whispered.

Taking a deep breath, JJ wrapped her arms around Will, hugging him as he cried into her chest.

"Don't do that, your better than that okay."

"He only spoke to me. He wanted me to suffer…." Will said looking up at her "He killed them all straight away but me…he…"

"Shh." JJ said kissing her head. "It's okay I'm right here."

/

Watching from across the street, he watched the video feed from his van, as she passed him some clean clothes, and watched as he slept, changing herself into some of his clothes. He knew exactly what he had to do, he just had to keep his plan in action and wait for the right moment the right moment. Take the rest of his life.

/

**Sorry It was a short chapter, more to come soon. I should be able to update I hope at this twice through the week, with working a different shift but thanks for waiting.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hope you all had a great Christmas etc, anyways sorry for late update, had serious writers block ! **

**Chapter 3.**

Waking up, JJ saw Will still fast asleep, climbing out of bed, she headed down to the laundry room, seeing if her clothes were dry, throwing them on she made two cups of coffee heading back upstairs to wake Will. Sitting down JJ placed the coffee cup down Will's side of the bed. Sitting back against the headboard, JJ took a large sip of her coffee, seeing Will wake up.

"JJ…" he whispered.

"Morning.."

Will let out a yawn sitting up a little. Looking at her.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" JJ asked.

"Yeah." he sighed "I'm sorry"

"Will, I told you." she paused "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Sighing Will ran his hand through his hair. "Its never gonna be over is it?"

Sighing, JJ kissed his head. "One day, it will be."

Closing his eyes, Will laid his head onto her shoulder. Looking down at Will JJ gulped down a breath. "Listen, I'm already late for work but.."

"Go, I'll be fine here."

"Will."

"I will be, I'll call you soon, I'm just gonna go back to sleep."

"Okay" JJ said squeezing her hand.

Walking into the station, JJ walked into the room, seeing everyone working on the case.

"Where you been?"

"Sorry, I had some stuff to sort out." JJ said sitting down.

"Where's Will?" Reid asked.

"He's getting some rest, asked me to call him if we find anything."

Hotch studied her body language knowing something wasn't quiet right with her, leaving it for now, he focused back on the case.

"We have a couple of leads."

"Any suspects?" JJ asked.

"One guy, but Garcia's running a background check as we speak."

/

Opening the door, he made his way searching through the house, wondering up to the bedroom, he slowly opened the door hearing it squeak a little, looking over at Will's sleeping frame, he walked round the side of the bed, pulling out the napkin, he placed it on Will's mouth watching as he awake staring right at him before he fell unconscious.

Sitting in the room, JJ ran her hands through her hair letting out a breath.

"Ya look like hell kiddo."

JJ looked up seeing Bobby. "Yeah." JJ sighed.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked sitting next to her.

Licking her lips together, JJ looked at him, before staring down at the table. "I went to talk to Will last night" she paused "I..I found him laying in the shower" she said letting out a shaky sigh. "He's scared that this unsub is gonna come back for him. And I am too" she said looking up at Bobby with tears in her eyes.

"Kiddo, you are both gonna be okay, I'm not gonna let anything happen okay."

"You promise?" JJ.

"You know me JJ."

She nodded. Wiping her eyes.

"I'm gonna go get him okay." Bobby said standing up.

"Thank you. For never closing this case."

"It's my job."

Closing his car, Bobby walked up to Will's studio apartment, that he stayed in when he was in town, looking around for the spare key, he walked in, hearing silence, taking a look round, he saw nothing out of place. He noticed that some clothes had been washed and that there was womans stuff left around; which he guessed belonged to JJ. Walking up the stairs, he saw one door half open, seeing the bathroom. Empty he checked one of the bedrooms, before heading to the main bedroom. Seeing the door almost closed. He knocked waiting a few moments before entering. Seeing the bedroom, empty. He saw the bed sheets were still messed up, walking around the room. Bobby stopped bending down he saw a piece of cloth, pulling a glove out of his pocket, he wrapped it round the cloth picking it up, he took in the smell pulling it away from his face. Placing it back where he found it. He pulled out his phone.

"Agent Hotchner"

"We've got a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Hotch.

"Will." Bobby paused "He's been taken again."

Hearing Hotch's phone start to ring, everyone drew there attention to him. Seeing him place it on speaker, JJ heard Bobby's voice. _"Will been taken again."_

JJ felt stomach turn into a knot as she saw everyone's eyes on her "No" she said in a whisper.

/

**I'm sorry it's a late update and a short chapter. I've had really bad writers block and this is all I can come up with right now, I'm hoping to update Sunday. So bare with me guys and thanks for waiting. Xo **


	5. Chapter 4

**Told you I would update today, so enjoy guys.**

**Chapter 4. **

Slamming the door of the SUV, JJ headed inside, running up the stairs, she burst into the bedroom, seeing the forensics' team.

"How long." She said her eyes filling with tears.

"I'd say at least an hour maybe longer, the Chloroform is still fresh." Bobby said walking towards her.

Placing his hand onto her shoulder. "C'mon Jennifer, there isn't much more we can do here."

Pulling out of his hold, JJ moved backwards. "NO!. YOU PROMISED." she paused "You promised you wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"JJ"

"JUST STAY AWAY !"

Walking out, JJ barged past Reid, and Emily. Heading down the stairs. She saw Morgan and Hotch. Looking right at them, she headed out the house, over to one of the officers, asking for a lift.

Closing the door of the car, JJ walked along the grass hearing the crunching sounds of leaves, placing her hands into her pockets, she reached the wall. Dangling her legs over the edge, JJ let out a breath, looking over the river bank, trying not to think what would be happening to Will at that moment. Placing her hands into her pocket, JJ felt a shiver down her spine, looking around she saw a dog coming towards her. Moving back a little JJ took a deep breath.

"Jennifer?"

Looking forward, JJ saw someone she sort of recognised. "Pete?"

"Yeah" he smiled, sitting down next to her. "What you doing out here?"

"Thinking." JJ stated.

"Yeah, I heard that psycho guys back."

JJ gulped down a breath looking at him, raising her brow.

"Ya know, this town everyone talks. About everything."

Nodding JJ gave him an uneasy smile. She always felt unsafe and creped out by this guy.

"Well, I'm sure you will catch the guy."

"I'm sure we will."

"Yeah well it must be hard for you, I mean after all they were your friends that got killed back then."

"Yeah it's hard, having to re live it"

"Well, if you ask me, they got what they deserved"

JJ gulped down a breath, looking away. "Okay, well I better be getting back, got a case to solve"

"Bye JJ."

/

Waking up, Will opened his eyes, taking a moment, he felt realized he wasn't at home. Trying to move, he looked down seeing his body dangling, looking up he could seeing a small light, closing his eyes once again, he tried moving his hands, but felt the cold metal rub against his skin. Taking a deep breath, Will knew exactly where he was. He was with the one person he never wanted to face again. Hearing a creak Will looked forward to see a figure. Letting out a heavy breath. He watched as the masked guy, pulled down a chain, lowering Will's body to the floor. As he moved closer to Will, he pulled off the mask, showing his face.

"Hey buddy"

/

Walking back into the station, JJ headed into the room, seeing everyone having lunch.

"JJ."

"Hey" she said quietly sitting down.

"You okay?" Emily asked.

"I will be, when we find Will."

"Well, you're here just in time we've got some leads." Rossi.

JJ looked up at Rossi. "There was a woman, walking her dog, and said she saw a man in his early to late thirty's headed up to Will's place."

"Did she see anything else?" JJ.

"No, when she headed back down the street the car was gone."

JJ sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Whoever this person is, has got to know some personal stuff about Will. And."

"You think, Will personally knows this guy?"

"Yeah!" JJ paused. "In some way, I know he's only down here a couple of months a year but."

"What if our unsub, went to the same school?"

"We interviewed every student at college they were all cleared." Bobby cut in.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean one of them got you all to think they were innocent." JJ.

"JJ's right, we need to go over every statement you took, of the people. Who lived in the same dorms and classes of Will."

"Why just Will?" Bobby.

"Will, survived the first time for a reason. So for the unsub this is personal. Which means Will's the main target." Morgan.

"Lets get to work." Hotch.

/

Feeling a punch to his stomach, Will let out a slight scream, feeling his rib crack. "Why…why you doing this man"

"WHY! WHY!" he pulled Will's head back. "You all treated them like crap. I saw you!"

"Who?" Will said breathing slowly.

"Them the girls, they all got what was coming to them."

"I never treated JJ badly."

"NO! you see, JJ didn't deserve you, she deserved me"

Hitting Will hard around the face, he watched as he passed out, leaving the room. He locked the door, heading upstairs, he opened the door heading over to the table he picked up the newest picture, adding It to the wall. Rolling his finger over her face. Smiling widely, he couldn't help but take in her beauty. Standing back he looked at the entire room, the pictures of JJ. The pictures of JJ and Will at intimate moments, whenever they were alone.

"You'll be mine when this is all over."

/

**Leaving that chapter there. What did you think review please.**


	6. Chapter 5

**This is the final chapter.**

**Chapter 5.**

_Sitting on the bench, JJ smiled widely, seeing Will walk towards her, feeling his hands grip her waist, she smiled deeply locking her lips with his._

"_Hey there."_

"_Hi" JJ smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_Moving a strand of hair behind her ear, Will placed his forehead on hers. "So you ready for tonight?"_

"_Actually about that, there's something I need to talk to you about."_

"_Yeah" Will said frowning his brow._

"_When we get home okay."_

"_Okay" Will said kissing her again._

"_LET ME GO "_

_Turning there heads both JJ and Will sighed. "Why does he always have to cause a seen?" Will said, taking hold of JJ's hand._

"_Cause, he's a dick and likes to be in charge."_

_Walking over to the couple. "Hey guys."_

"_Oh hey Pete" Will._

"_There at it again huh."_

"_Like always" JJ raised her brow. _

"_Well if you ask me he deserves to be shown who's boss, you all do."_

"_He defiantly doesn't deserve Katy" Will cut in._

"_Well babe we better go." JJ said, standing up "Bye Pete"_

"_Bye Jennifer."_

_Wrapping his arm around JJ's back he pulled her close. "He so fancies you."_

"_Shut up, he's creepy."_

/

Sitting up, JJ wiped her eyes looking around the room she saw Morgan and Emily. "You okay"

Sitting back JJ let out a breath. "No I just."

"What?"

"You know when you have a dream but its about something that actually happened."

"JJ." Morgan.

"There was this guy who was in all my classes and Will's he seemed off"

"What do you mean by off?" Emily asked.

"Will, always said he had a crush on me, and he would always say that we all deserved what was coming."

"You think he has something to do with this?"

Sighing JJ ran her hands through her hair. "Honestly, I don't know but." she paused.

"JJ, if there's something, anything you think we should know just tell us" Morgan.

"Yesterday, when I went off, I went down to the lake and he was there. And something that he said."

"Jay."

"I think he could be our unsub."

"I'll call Garcia, get her to run a check on him."

Nodding JJ let out a breath. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air."

As JJ left, Emily looked up at Morgan, following her friend outside, Emily sat down on the step next to her.

"You okay?"

"I can't lose him Em."

"And your not going too."

"How do we know that?" JJ said looking at her friend with tears in her eyes.

"I've never seen you like this"

Letting out a little laugh JJ wiped her eyes. "Yeah guess Will had always been the only person to make me feel like this."

"You really love him don't you?"

"I always have, and we may only be friends with benefits right now but.."

"You both still have them feelings."

"Yeah, I just don't know what this is gonna do to him you know."

"Well, he has one amazing woman who loves him who I'm sure will help him through all this again."

"Thanks Emily."

"No problem, now lets go get your guy back.

/

Heading back inside, Emily and JJ saw everyone gathered round.

"What's going on?"

"You were right. Garcia found some good information and we should his picture to the witness she confirmed its him"

"What did she find out?"

Hotch looked around at everyone before looking at JJ. "That over the past few years he had been flying between here, New Orleans and Virginia."

"He's been following us?"

"It looks that way."

"Guy's he's not after Will, he's after me."

"What makes you think that?"

Sighing JJ looked around at everyone. "He was always creepy and wouldn't leave me alone and that Will was a bad guy, I think he's obsessed with me."

"He thinks getting rid of Will, will make you see how much he cares for you."

"Which means, were running out of time. "

"Then lets go."

Feeling the knife, slice across his chest again, Will took a deep breath.

"What you not gonna scream this time."

"Why you doing this Pete."

"Cause, it's the only way I will make her mine."

"JJ will never like you she thinks you're a creep , and you are."

Punching him again Will spat the blood out of his mouth. "Deal with it"

Bending down in front of him, he twisted Will's shoulder, hearing it pop out of his socket. He knew JJ would of figured it out and that she and her team would be there any minute.

Pulling up outside the house, JJ pulled her gun out ready. "JJ you Rossi and Reid take the house the rest of us Will take the cellar."

"We'll find him JJ."

Heading inside, JJ walked through the house clearing the rooms, once downstairs was cleared they all headed upstairs. Opening one of the rooms. JJ walked in, turning on the light, she saw the pictures. Hearing footsteps JJ turned around seeing Reid.

"What is this?"

"Its me and Will. In my house and his and…"

Hearing a creak in the floor boards, JJ raised her gun heading out the room. "Pete Freeze"

"Ahh, Jennifer I was wondering when you would be here."

"Hands up now"

"Now why would I wanna do that."

Lifting her gun towards head, JJ stared right at him. "You wouldn't shoot me "

"Try me"

Smiling widely, he placed his hand into his back pocket. Pulling out a knife full of blood.

"You know, you're here with my right now, while your well idoit of a boyfriend, is dying from blood loss, I'd say he's on his very last breath."

Pulling the trigger, JJ watched as he fell down the stairs, feeling a hand on her shoulder JJ lowered her gun seeing Rossi and Reid.

"Go we got this."

Heading into the cellar, They cleared all the rooms, seeing a bolt locked door, Morgan shot it open, stepping inside, they saw Will laid out, calling for a medic, Hotch stepped back. They all went silent hearing a gun shot, a few minutes later they saw JJ heading into the room.

"Everyone okay?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, he's dead."

Hotch saw the look in JJ's eyes, giving her nod, looking forward, JJ saw Will laid on the floor, kneeling down she saw his chest covered in blood.

"Is he…"

"No, looks like he's got a dislocated shoulder."

"JJ…"

"I'm here, I'm right here." JJ said taking hold of his hand.

"He, wanted you, he always wanted you." Will whispered.

"I know, I know he did okay" , JJ paused " just shh, your gonna be okay."

/

Sitting in the hospital waiting room, everyone sat around. Waiting to here Will's condition.

"JJ." Morgan spoke.

"Yeah?"

"What did Will mean, he wanted you?"

Sighing, JJ bit down onto her lip. "He…" she paused "Pete Adams, killed them because he didn't think any of them deserved there girlfriends or" she paused again. "Lets just say, there were dicks and honestly they didn't deserve there girlfriends. But they didn't deserve to die."

"He wanted to give them a lesson"? Rossi spoke.

"Something like that, anyway, turns out Will was right, he liked him but got obsessed with me." she let out a shaky breath. "He thought Will didn't deserve me and that I needed to be loved by him."

"Wow"

"Yeah, but its over. He's gone and none of them are ever coming back" JJ said looking at the floor.

"You still have Will" Reid spoke.

"Thanks Spence."

Looking up, JJ saw Will walking down the hallway. "Shouldn't you be in a hospital bed?"

"Well, I only have a dislocated shoulder and a fresh wound."

Sighing, JJ stood up, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry."

"Hey" Will said tilting her chin. "I'm here and were both okay."

"You two ready to go?" Bobby asked.

"Lets go."

/

As the team had finished packing up there stuff, JJ headed into Bobby's office. "You got a minute?"

"For you yes."

"Listen I'm sorry about the other day."

"Jennifer, I know you were upset"

"I'm still sorry, but we got him, and we got Will back."

"That we did, where is Will anyway?"

Smiling, JJ let out a little laugh. "At my mom's something about her home made meals to make him feel better"

"Well they are good."

JJ laughed "Yeah, so I guess I will see you around?"

"Yes you Will. And Jennifer"

"Yeah?"

"Tell him how you feel."

"I will."

/

Walking into her old bedroom, JJ climbed onto the bed, handing Will a cup of coffee.

"Thanks"

JJ smiled, laying next to him. "How you feeling?"

"I'm in a little pain but I'm okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jay."

"I know this isn't the right time to bring this up but." JJ paused, looking at Will.

"I want us to get back together. And maybe live together." she paused again. "And I know that means you giving up your job in New Orleans but I know you can get a transfer."

Placing his finger on her lip, Will smiled "Babe, your rambling."

"Sorry" she laughed a little.

"I think everything you just said, is just what I need."

"Really?"

"Yes, Jennifer Jareau, I wanna move and live with you."

"Thank god." JJ smiled.

Moving closer to Will JJ pressed her lips on hers pulling away. "But when your better."

"I would never be able to do any of this without, so thanks."

"Hey, always, and I know things have been hard but maybe now we can put all this to rest?"

"That's all I wanna do, I just wanna be with the girl I love and start a family, and forget about everything bad that has happened."

"Well that makes two of us." JJ smiled widely.

**THE END!**

/

**So what did you think, good ending? Let me know, and thanks for reading and reviewing and glad everyone seemed to like it. **


End file.
